Don Piano
'' "I'm Don Piano. Baby Cry!"'' Don Piano '''(full name: '''Don Pablo Piano) is a Pianta Mob boss and the leader of the European Union and of the Plant association that controls the west side of Rogue Harbor. He also has ties to Glitz City. History Little is known about Don Piano at the beginning of Section 3. Honesty Professor Caesar Reality reveals to Mario that he is the leader of the European Union. Robin sells him out for 64 coins, revealing that Don Piano controls "the heart of the western part of the city", pointing out that Don Piano does not have full control over Rogue Harbor. As the leader of the EU, Don Piano is involved in the War and is allied with Persia. Thanks to his ties to Glitz City though, he profits from the war and actively works to sustain it indefinitely. Pre Section 3 Hoping that Don Piano will help him get a ticket for the blimp to Glitz City, Mario learns the code into Don's hideout and meets him. The Don asks Mario where he is but then realizes this task is too simple because Mario is obviously directly in front of him. Embarrassed, Don Piano decides to ask Mario to retrieve his daughter. When Francesco shows up in his office with Frank at her side, Don Piano mentions that he is very disappointed in both of them, to the same degree as his disgust with botulism. This is most likely because of Frank's pacifist leanings. Soon after, he has a change of heart, freeing them to do "whatever they want". He also mentions that he has a cold and never wants to see the couple again. He then gives the Enter Blimp to Mario. Pre Section 6 Mario returns to Don Piano hoping to get a ticket for More Coffee Machines to find that his cold has gotten much worse, and is mumbling something about France. His goons explain that he has become fascinated by loneliness. Mario says he knows where Miss Planet is, which gets the goons interested. On their boss's behalf, they agree that they'll do everything they can to get Mario train tickets if Mario goes where Francesco's baby was born and then comes back. To Don Piano's surprise, Mario comes back with Francesco and Frank, which causes Don Piano to rethink his involvement in the war. He confesses that he made a mistake. His selfish stomach made him want to profit off the war and eat more peaches, but now he says he cannot stand the madness anymore and wants world peace, decides to retire and names Frank as his successor of the Plant Association. Thankful for how Mario helped him reevaluate his life, he gives Mario complete ownership of More Coffee Machines. Personality Don Piano is a relatively calm Mob Boss who loves his daughter. While he is shown to want to help strangers getting involved with the mafia, he loves to see others suffer, as shown by his catchphrase "Baby cry!" Don Piano is very wealthy; he owns major parts of Rogue Harbor, buys planes and possesses at least one Zeppelin. He is shown to be very careful in how he plans his financial moves, thinking aloud about which sector he should invest in and how he should expand his influence. Don Piano is aware of the existence of the Glass Stars. However, he isn't interested in what they could give him, either showing that he is rich enough that it doesn't matter to him or that he simply doesn't care. While we do not have a lot of direct information about Don Piano, several other characters who live in Rogue Harbor have shown severe distrust of him, including Honesty Professor Caesar Reality and Robin. Other characters who have had run-ins with the mafia, such as Carbon, openly insult him. Trivia *Don Piano loves grandchildren. *Don Piano owns a factory called Don Factory. *The reason Don Piano was so willing to give Mario a zeppelin was because he was about to buy an airplane anyways. *Don Piano is apparently deaf. Category:Characters Category:Leaders Category:Book of Mario: Thousands of Doors